Infinite Possibilities
by TheFuturisticEnigma
Summary: What if Ichika was not alone when he found the IS? What if his friend was also capable of activating one? How will they act now that they get to go to IS Academy together? Let's just say that they are going to have fun, lots of fun.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos. I only own my OC.**

"Nope, not gonna happen." – Talking

"_What are they doing?"_ – Thinking

**Edited: January 19, 2014**

* * *

"What have I gotten myself into?" Alex said to himself.

He was standing outside the classroom of his new class. To be honest, he wasn't supposed to be there. It should have been impossible, but with his dumb luck, somehow it happened.

***Flashback***

"I think we may have made a wrong turn, we should head back." Alex told his friend Ichika.

They were both trying to find the correct room for their entrance exam. Alex's family had just moved to Japan within the last month and Ichika became their neighbor. They became friends and decided to take the entrance exam together.

"I know where we are going, I think?" Ichika told Alex.

Walking down the hallway they passed many doors that all looked the same.

"Let's try this door." Ichika said.

Opening the door, Alex peered in to see what was inside. He was at a loss for words. What was inside was two IS units. He opened the door fully so that Ichika could also see what he saw.

"Are those what I think they are?" Ichika said, his face in disbelief.

"Indeed they are." Alex told him. "I told you we were lost."

"Let's check them out." Ichika told Alex.

"Sure, why not. It won't hurt anything." Alex agreed. He knew full well that only girls were able to operate IS units so two guys wouldn't do much harm.

Alex went up to one unit while Ichika was checking out the other. Watching him, Alex noticed that when he touched it, it activated. Alex thought that was rather strange. From what he knew, only females were able to activate IS units.

Thinking nothing of it, Alex unconsciously moved his hand toward the IS unit in front of him and touched it. It also activated. Instantly his mind was flooded with images he could only assume were about IS.

"_Are we females in disguise?"_ Alex jokingly thought, pulling my hand away like he had been burned.

Looking over to Ichika, Alex noticed he was at a loss for words. They were staring at each other with looks of disbelief until the sound of a door opening made them jump.

Looking towards the door they saw three female staff members standing, wide eyed after what they just saw.

Once the news broke that two males had activated IS units they were forced to attend IS Academy.

***End Flashback***

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Alex finally decided to head into class. It probably would have been scarier if he was the only male there but since Ichika was there as well Alex had calmed, if only just a little.

Opening the door and walking in, Alex was immediately stared at by every female in the class. A couple reasons passed through his mind as to why. One would be because he was the only other guy in this, previously, all-girls academy. The second would be from what he was wearing. Alex was wearing a white blazer with long trousers, much like what Ichika was wearing, but his blazer had a light hood attached to it and the sleeves went to the middle of his palms. On his feet were black skater shoes.

Alex noticed Ichika was sitting in the front row center seat. Normally he would have sit in the back, but since somehow the seating arrangements put them both up front, he headed over to the desk left of Ichika to take a seat.

"Hey Ichika, how's it going?" Alex asked him when he got to his seat, taking his hood off that he had halfway on his head.

"Do you even need to ask?" He deadpanned.

"Well, I guess we will just have to endure. It is pretty cool we can activate IS units though." Alex told him. "I mean, that shouldn't have been possible, but it happened."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ichika responded.

Hearing the door open a female, who Alex assumed was the teacher, walked in. She was petite with green hair as well as green eyes while she was where glasses, knee high boots and a yellow sundress that was slightly revealing.

After seeing the two boys her eyes went wide and her mouth was gaping like a fish. Finally composing herself, the 'teacher' introduced herself.

"I am your assistant homeroom teacher Maya Yamada. Here is to hoping everyone gets along over the next year."

The room was filled with an eerie silence, but she continued.

"Let's start with self-introductions." She said. "We will go by seating arrangements."

A few girls introduced themselves. One in particular had very long sleeves that covered her hands.

Then it was Alex's turn.

"Hello everyone, my name is Alex Jammer." he said. "I am actually from the USA but just recently moved here with my family. I'm into anything technology related. I am just as surprised as you are that I am here, but I hope we can all get along."

Once he had finished, Alex bowed and sat down to wait for Ms. Yamada to continue speaking.

"Ichika Orimura." She said.

No answer.

Looking over Alex noticed Ichika looking to his left, in Alex's direction. Ichika wasn't looking at Alex, but past him to a girl who seemed to be mad about something. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. From what Alex remembered from the introductions so far her name was Houki Shinonono. She was also well-endowed, not that he was looking.

"Ichika Orimura." Ms. Yamada said again.

Again, no answer.

Looking back over at Ichika, Alex snapped his fingers in front of Ichika's face. Doing that seemed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking.

"Ichika Orimura." Ms. Yamada said, for a third time.

"Ye-Yes?" Alex heard Ichika say.

Alex had to force myself not to facepalm when he said that.

"We are doing self-introductions and it is now your turn. I didn't startle you, did I?" Ms. Yamada said, flustered for some reason.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. We are doing self-introductions, right?" Ichika asked, receiving a nod from the assistant homeroom teacher. He got up to face the class and started to speak.

"Uhm….I am Ichika Orimura. It is a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we can get along."

Peeking behind him Alex noticed all the girls had a 'is that all?' look on their faces. He chuckled a bit at Ichika's predicament.

Alex heard a light laugh from beside him. He knew it was the girl that seemed to be mad before and he couldn't tell if she was laughing at Ichika's introduction, or lack thereof, or the predicament Ichika was now in.

Not wanting to think much of it at the moment, Alex looked over to Ichika to see how he was fairing. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Alex wasn't sure what Ichika was thinking at that moment but he was pretty sure it was along the lines of '_What do I do, What do I do, What do I do_'.

Alex noticed Ichika looking back at the girl from before but she didn't even acknowledge him.

"_Alright, either they definitely know each other or Ichika already has someone who hates him."_ Alex thought to himself.

"Dude," Alex whispered to Ichika, "say something."

"That's all." he heard Ichika say.

'_Not what I had in mind.'_ Alex thought.

He then heard a loud crashing noise coming from the back of the room. Looking back, he noticed a few girls were on the ground.

"_Probably fainted from Ichika's introduction."_ Alex thought to himself. They must have expected more from him.

"OW!?" he heard someone yell. Looking back at Ichika Alex noticed it was him who had said that. Reason being because he was hit in the head by some older woman with a folder.

The woman in question had brown eyes with long black hair and was wearing a black form-fitting overcoat and skirt along with a nice white undershirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes.

Ichika, looking back at his assailant, seemed to immediately know who it was.

"Sister?" He said, which earned him another smack with the folder.

"_That's his sister? He never told me he had one." _Alex thought. _"Seems to be angry at him for some reason, unless that is some kind of personal greeting."_

"At school you will call me Miss Orimura, got it?" She said, with a slightly demanding tone.

"Yeah, got it." Ichika responded.

"Dude, I didn't know you had a sister." Alex quietly asked Ichika after noticing his sister talking Miss Yamada up front.

"Who, Chifuyu? Sorry, I rarely see her as it is. She isn't around mu-"

*SMACK*

"OW!? What the hell was that?" Alex practically screamed.

*SMACK*

"OW!?" he heard Ichika yell.

Looking forward toward the front of class Alex noticed Chifuyu with a slightly bent folder in her hand.

"You two," pointing at Alex and Ichika, "no talking in class. And Ichika, I am Miss Orimura in school."

"Yes Miss Orimura." They both sighed out.

"Alright everyone let us begin class."

**OXOXO**

_1 Hour Later_

"So, any law outside the academy will not affect students within it." Chifuyu stated, finishing her lecture.

Alex had been listening to the lecture for the pass hour and had learned a lot, although being a technology junkie made him very interested in this sort of thing.

"Does anyone not understand something from what I just said?" Chifuyu questioned to the class.

Ichika on the other had…

"I have no idea what is going on." Ichika stated, his hand raised.

*SMACK*

"OW! What was that for?" Ichika asked, Chifuyu having smacked him in the back of the head with a folder.

"You clearly weren't paying attention. If you were, you would have understood at least some of what I said." Chifuyu bluntly stated.

"Here." Chifuyu told Ichika, throwing a rather large book at him. "Read this over. This is all I went over, and then some."

*DING DONG* *DING DONG*

"Alright, that is the end of class. Now it's lunch." Chifuyu stated.

"And by the way," Ms. Yamada said, before every left, "after lunch please meet with the Dorm Supervisor to get your room keys."

**OXOXO**

"This should be good for lunch." Alex told himself, carrying a tray with a bacon cheeseburger, fries and an energy drink. "Not the healthiest of meals but whatever. Now I just have to find a place to sit."

Looking around he was hoping to spot Ichika, but it seemed like he was not there. Noticing an empty booth by the window, Alex headed over to take a seat.

When he sat down he started to dig into my food. He pulled out a pair of earbuds from his pocket and placed one in his right ear, the side that was facing the window, so that if someone called his name he would hear them. And it just so happened that he was being called.

"Alex!" Alex heard from my left. Looking over, he noticed the girl, who had the really long sleeves, walking over to the table he was currently sitting at.

"Hey, uh, Honne right?" Alex responded, silently praying that he had gotten the name right.

"Why are you sitting all by yourself?" She asked, nodding at the question Alex just asked.

"Well, the only person I know here isn't here at the moment and I'm just trying to wrap my head around this whole situation I'm in." he told her, shrugging before taking a drink of his energy drink.

"I will keep you company then." She told me in a cheerful voice, raising her right hand in the air.

"By all means." Alex told her, motioning towards the table to take a seat. He pulled the earbud out of his ear so he would not be distracted.

He was slightly surprised when she scouted right next to him. Looking over at her, he chuckled lightly to himself before noticing the amount of food on her tray.

"Is that all you are going to eat?" he asked her, realizing she did not have much food on her tray.

"Don't worry, I have a lot of snacks!" Honne cheered, making Alex jump slightly.

'_This girl is very cheerful.'_ Alex thought.

They talked for the next hour or so about everything. Alex asked Honne about IS units and just what he had gotten himself into. Honne asked Alex how it felt being able operate and IS unit and how he felt being one of two guys in a previously all-girls schools.

"I think we should head to get our room keys." Alex said, checking his watch.

Getting up to put their trays away, they headed to the Dorm Supervisor to get their keys.

* * *

**And there you have it, first chapter of my first fanfiction! YAY (I think?)**

**I have a question, for all who read this: Who should be Alex's roommate? Should it be Ichika, Honne, Houki, or maybe somebody else altogether?**

**Throw your suggestions in the reviews or in a PM.**

**If you like it, awesome. If you hate it, tell me why. Found mistakes? Tell me and I will try my best to fix them. And please no flames.**

'**Til next time everyone**


End file.
